Coke or Pepsi: the meaning of life
by iHeiress-of-Slytherin
Summary: Drarry. It all started thanks to Tom Felton and his tweet "Coke or Pepsi" some months ago. And Harry followed his tweet.


**Coke or Pep****si: The Meaning of Life**

**Author:** i_Heiress_of_Slytherin

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Romance, maybe Humor, mostly Nonsense

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Characters:** Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Warning:** As usual, there is no battle here. The boys live happily (and are dating) in their 6th year at Hogwarts, and by some reason that I don't give a damn about, they, er, share a dorm room! They are still in different Houses, though.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns her characters and Tom Felton inspired me on the idea. Check out his Twitter on 3rd Sep for more info XD

**Summary:** Coke or Pepsi? The meaning of life? Which is the easier question to answer? Harry and Draco are struggling.

**A/N:** I thought this was cute! Was it? Wanted to write something much simple and 'daily', even if this meant 'no serious plot'. 3 R&R pleaseeee :)

*

"Hey, Draco, check this out!"

Harry leaned over the bed and showed Draco his laptop screen. This laptop was Hermione's present for his 15th birthday. Harry never used a computer before, the Dursleys never let him touch Dudley's when he was younger. It took him days to get used to this new technology, but what surprised him the most was that Hogwarts, no matter how isolated and secretive it was to the Muggles' world, actually had Wi-fi available.

"What?", said Draco without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"There's this guy who looks just like you!"

"Oh, does he?", replied Draco in his usual boring voice.

"Totally.", said Harry, getting all excited, "He does have your eyes!"

"Then just go and bother him instead of me."

Harry looked up from his laptop, smiled:

"Draco?"

"What now?"

"Does your last line count as a proof of jealousy?"

"No more than your idiotism."

"That'd be pretty much, considered said from you."

"Harry James Potter!"

Draco, at last, gave Harry an annoyed glare and when he called Harry in his full name, Harry knew exactly what the situation was.

"I-am-not-jealous-of-something-this-ridiculous-or-some-guy-in…where did you say he was from just now?"

"From this Twitter site, check it out!"

Harry pushed the laptop to Draco's side – they were both on the bed, as it was already 9.30pm. Draco took a lazy look at the screen, then immediately raised his eyes up, said:

"He resembles me with absolute nothing. He has brown eyebrows, don't you see?"

"Well, maybe. But his face is…"

"I said nothing and I meant it. Why should I care about your Muggle thing anyway?"

"I thought it was fun.", admitted Harry shyly.

"Just wait until I tell Father about this wild-life thing. They should have forbidden it here, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Father is not going to forgive this. "

"Wi-fi, Draco.", corrected Harry, "And it's really impressive. You can surf the net for anything in the world. I mean, Muggle world."

"Surf?"

"Browsing.", explained Harry, "Like researching. It does not update about our magical world, but to keep in touch with Muggles is fun too."

"Oh."

Draco answered in a like-I-would-care voice, and got back to his reading. Harry had always known Draco never respected Muggles enough (and he never tried to) but ever since they started dating, Draco called them 'Muggles' instead of Mudbloods. He even nodded at Hermione when they (hardly) met. Before, he only showed her a contemptuous look. Considered he was Draco Malfoy, this tiny change was really a big effort.

Harry kept staring at Draco for at least seven minutes and a half, before finally stuck his words together:

"When did you become friends with Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, by the way?"

"That Lovegood? Like I would want to talk with some weirdo."

"Really? Because from what I'm seeing, you two are very alike."

"If you count perfectness and weirdness one same thing, then yes, we are definitely on best terms."

"Right. For example, do you know Luna always reads her magazine upside-down?"

"Never."

"Well, you are reading in her way."

Draco started in surprised and angrily snapped his (upside-down) book. As he turned to the right and glared annoyingly at Harry, this black-haired boy just kept smiling.

"What's with you today?", said Draco, almost shouted, "It's already your period of smirking without a reason?"

"Daily period, Draco."

"Fine! Bed time now! No more talking and no more nonsense!"

"You are making no sense. But okay, nighty night Draco. I'll be doing this for few more minutes."

As Draco was pissed off, he prepared to cover himself with his huge green blanket. Harry left out a voiceless sigh, and then continued his surfing.

It took his less than ten seconds to drag Draco up again.

"Draco! Look! This is super hilarious!"

"Even more hilarious than the article that would be on Daily Prophet's first page tomorrow: Harry Potter was killed last night on bed, for distracting others' good sleep?"

Draco looked like he would definitely be a murderer if Harry failed in making up some good excuses. But Harry's smirk seemed to be good enough.

"No kidding. Look, that you-look-alike guy posted something on his page just now. "Coke or Pepsi? I'm struggling." Merlin! Never thought of that before! What a dilemma, really!"

"Would you mind speaking English?"

"What? I am!"

"What the heck is Cokor Pepski?"

"Coke or Pepsi.", corrected Harry, "Oh sorry. I forgot that you were never raised as a Muggle…"

"I'm glad I wasn't."

"Pepsi and Coke are two very popular soft drinks in Muggle world. I used to drink Pepsi when I was a kid, if Aunt Petunia wasn't around in the kitchen at midnight."

"Some Mugglish kind of Butterbeer?"

"Sort of, but sweeter and without alcohol."

"Alco-what?"

"Come on, alcohol! Drunk! Wait, you guys wizards don't even have that word?"

"You're a wizard yourself, Harry."

"Okay. But you see, those two are drinks that have similar tastes. And this guy is being asked to pick only one. What'd you choose? I'd go for Pepsi, by the way."

"I-don't-give-a-damn."

"Draco!! Trust me, they taste like heaven!"

"Try to talk less vulgar, do you mind?"

"Okay. Wait, I know I did take some cans with me to Hogwarts. Hope Filch hadn't noticed when he went though our luggage. Accio Coke!"

Harry casted a spell, and one red metal can from his wardrobe came out almost immediately and dropped itself on their bed. Harry casted one more spell ("Accio Pepsi!") and there came the similar can in blue.

"Here you are. The red one is called Coke and the blue is Pepsi. What do you think?"

"I'm wondering if you are about to tell me to drink it through your lips. And if you are for real, be ready to get killed."

"Wow. I never thought of that. Will save for next time, thanks!"

"Looks like you didn't have any evil plan, which is certainly good. Well, would an Alohomora work, then? Do Muggles always lock their drinks up like this?"

Harry had to think for fifteen seconds before he got what Draco meant. He opened the red can with his right hand and gave it to Draco.

"Is it some sort of poison?", asked Draco suspiciously, "It's not very like you to drink something at late night, and on top of it, ask me to join."

"No…not at all! Just some liquid, I swear", smiled Harry.

"Swear more properly."

"I solemnly swear…"

"Fine then."

Draco interrupted Harry as he took the can. Harry felt somewhat relieved, because he didn't have to end up "…that I'm up to no good" like he always did.

"Wait a second."

The mood wasn't right. Harry looked at his laptop again, exclaimed:

"Look, that you-look-alike even wrote a guide to use Pepsi and Coke!"

"Is he stupid?"

"He says that he refers a bottle of Coke but a can of Pepsi and with a glass with ice, Coke wins."

"Now that sounds dramatic.", said Draco jokingly, "Coke or Pepsi? The meaning of life? Guess the second is easier to answer, because I have no clue for the first."

"Would you like to taste it, then?", offered Harry, with puppy eyes as extra.

"Which one?"

"Up to you."

"You say the blue one is better?"

"Yep. Sweeter, sweetie."

"I'd try the red, then. Never trust your taste."

"Okay."

Draco drank the liquid in gulps. As he swallowed it the third time, Harry smirked devilishly and Draco, later on, failed to remembered anything more about that quick night.

Next morning.

"Dear Fred & George,

The sample you sent me the other day has an outstanding effect. I highly recommend you to send one to Mr. Weasley. He'd love anything tastes like Muggles, even though I'm not sure if he really needs that kind of product.

Anyway, your new product Mugglish-soft-drink-flavored-aphrodisiac rocks! The Coke flavored has amazing effect. You guys made the cans both looked so real. Thank you a lot.

Harry. x"

-fin-

6


End file.
